Movement for Athlorcaean Restoration
The Movement for Athlorcaean Restoration, abbreviated as MAL, is a liberal conservative political party in Athlorcaea. It was founded shortly after the collapse of the Saiser of the Central Greater Terran Region One and democracy was in the process of being brought back to the nation. The MAL headquarters is in Adrianopolis and the party had regional offices in every federal state. Major cities in the states sometimes have smaller headquarters run by volunteers that gave out party information and campaign items for national and local elections. History Return of Democracy Not long after the collapse of Saiser Yermolai and the Central Greater Terran Region One, the Movement for Athlorcaean Restoration formed to promote bringing back democracy and returning the nation to its former glory. During the first year of its existance the nation remained in a state of anarchy in which the parliament was empty and there was a complete lack of government. Finally in February 2678, the first democratic elections were held. Turnout on election day was its highest in decades, at almost eighty percent. The Movement received in total, thirty-nine percent of vote in a close competition with the People's Revolutionary Communist Party. After those elections, reforms quickly passed enlarging the Federal Assembly and creating the office of Governor-General. To fill the new seats and new offices, elections were held again in November 2678. The election results ran extremely close with Ryan Davis becoming Governor-General with only a one-percent lead over the People's Revolutionary Communist Party's Zoë Hadrianos. Parliamentary elections also came out close with the PRCP having only a two percent lead over MAL. Offices Held Current * Governor-General: Ryan Davis (Nov. 2678 - Present) Figures in the MAL Chairmen Vice Chairmen Cabinet Candidates/Area Advisers * Federal Minister: Alexander Reinfeldt * Foreign Affairs: Alan Fields * Internal Affairs: Robert Brazier * Finance: Christian Westerberg * Defense: Malcolm Raynsford * Justice: Derek Garnier * Infrastructure & Transport: Stephen Pope * Health & Social Services: Catherine O'Hara * Education & Culture: Geraldine Brooke * Science & Technology: James McGrady * Food & Agriculture: William Randall * Environment & Tourism: Helen Bayley * Trade & Industry: Michael Royall Gallery |Ryan Davis Chairman & Governor-General Candidate |Alexander Reinfeldt Vice Chairman & Federal Minister Candidate |Alan Fields MoFA Candidate |Robert Brazier MoIA Candidate |Christian Westerberg MoF Candidate ‎|Malcolm Raynsford MoD Candidate |Derek Garnier MoJ Candidate |Stephen Pope MoI&T Candidate |Catherine O'Hara MoH&SS Candidate |Geraldine Brooke MoE&C Candidate |James McGrady MoS&T Candidate |William Randall MoF&A Candidate |Helen Bayley MoE&T Candidate |Michael Royall MoT&I Candidate Party Beliefs The MAL's official ideology is liberal conservatism. The below list is a outline of some of the party's views: * Restoration of Athlorcaea and Destruction of the New World Order * Federal Education, Healthcare, Childcare, & Pension * Extensive Social Security System * Opposition to Corruption in Government * Regulation of Private Enterprise to Ensure Workers' Rights, Consumer Rights, and Fair Competition * Free Trade with Allies, Dovani, and nearby nations; Fair Trade with Third-World and others * Progressive Income Tax, Small Sales Taxes, and Moderate Corporation Tax * Environmental Protection Laws * Use of Alternative Energy; such as Clean-Coal, Wind, Hydro, Geothermal, and Solar * Opposition to Nuclear Weapons & Power * Cultural and Historical Preservation * Secular and Socially Liberal * Foreign Policy that Promotes Democracy and Humanism Party Political Compass Party Organizations * None at the Moment Party Legislation * Cabinet Proposal Reform of 2678 * Tax Introduction Bill of 2678 International Organizations * Against Child Labour * Against New World Order (ANWO) * Alliance for Capital Punishment * Anti-Fascist Front * Anti-Imperialism League * Anti-Segregation League * International Buddhist & Taoic Association * International Human Rights Movement * International Lesbian & Gay Rights Association (ILGRA) * International Pro-Choice Movement * International Science, Education, and Culture Organization * International Secularist Society * National Sovereignty Protection League * Organization for Free Trade (OFT) * Organization for the Rights of Atheists * Parties Against Hunting Endangered Animals * Separation of Church and State Alliance * United Against Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons * United States Coalition External Links * Particracy Page Category:Parties in AthlorcaeaCategory:MAL Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Politics of Hutori